


Azure Sky

by RayGardner



Category: Books & Literature - Fandom
Genre: Forests, Freedom, Graphic Description, Marine life, Ocean, Soulmates, landscapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayGardner/pseuds/RayGardner
Summary: There was literally no way nature could have made this scene, that’s why I started to doubt if what I was seeing was even reality. "Am I dreaming?" I sank my nails in the skin of my hands’ palms. Definitely not. Then, where did all of this come from? I didn’t have an answer to that question then and I don't have it now.





	1. Ascent

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work. Please notice that English isn't my first language, so I'd appreciate any suggestion for a change if something sounds weird. Also, I'd like to mention that I wrote this while listening to RADIO by Henry, so it's recommendable to listen to it while reading it. Don't repost and I hope you enjoy this story!
> 
> Ray!

“I’ll go ahead”. That’s all I said before leaving him alone to organize everything for the camping. There was just something to the thin, sneaking path in front of me. I could practically hear it calling me, as if it was a magnet and I, a piece of metal. Not waiting for his answer, I made my way through the little forest that grew in the slope of the green cliff. 

Every step I walked, all those plants became prettier and prettier. From the huge trees, of all kinds, that blocked the Sun and didn’t let him pass through their leaves; to the smallest fungus I’d ever seen in my life, to the extent where I wouldn’t have noticed them if it weren’t for the soft smell that lingered in my nose far longer that it should have.

The crowns of the trees made a safe place for the little grass that tickled my ankle, and a childlike feeling caught me off-guard. Even though it was supposed to be a chill walk, I surprised myself picking up a faster pace as I got more and more inside that delicately beautiful environment.

I found some wooden stairs, and, in that exact moment, I started running. My sandals long forgotten, I kept going up like my life depended on it. The trees were getting less frequent as I ascended, the Sun now creeping its way in and lightning the path a bit. My always perfectly tied braid fell apart and my long locks flew free, just like my light dress, which always followed a little behind me.

Finally, I saw the end of the forest, and that made me speed-up, if that was even possible. I felt my heart going so fast that I could affirm that it was pounding too many times per minute. At that point, I didn’t even feel my feet. Although I could clearly see them, going one after another at the maximum speed my body allowed me to go, I didn’t feel them pressed to the ground anymore. What did I feel then, you ask?

I was floating, my feet seemed to be five centimeters above the stairs. That, however, stopped when I exited the forest. I painfully crashed in the ground, soles clashing into the grass, of the most intense green. But I wasn’t thinking about any of this, because what was before me was way more interesting. My eyes were fixed on the sky, which offered such a spectacle. I suddenly realized why the Sun wasn’t as bright as it should have been, taking into account that it was mid-morning.

Clouds have always been my soft spot, and that time wasn't an exception. That pastel blue sky was full of them, only small spots where sunlight made its way into this world, breaking the homogeneous scene. It didn’t matter where I’d look, the horizon was as well covered in white shapes. The strangest of the shadows they formed, the biggest ones hovering over the smallest. 

There was literally no way nature could have made this scene, that’s why I started to doubt if what I was seeing was even reality. _Am I dreaming?_ I sank my nails in the skin of my hands’ palms. Definitely not. Then, where did all of this come from? I didn’t have an answer to that question then and I don't have it now.

I difficultly gathered the courage I needed to move and took a sloppy step, slowly. And right after that one came a lot more. I didn’t register any sound coming my way: not the strong wind, not the trees’ branches bumping into each other, and not the voice. A male’s voice, calling my name from the wooden stairs I had left behind just a few moments ago. My bare feet didn’t listen and moved on their own, closing the distance between the highest point of the cliff and me.

I didn’t fight back. It was right. It had to be.

After what seemed like hours to me, I found myself standing at the edge of the cliff. Under that wonderful sky, the sea was calm. But it wasn’t. If I had to describe it, I would say that it fought between an ocean with practically no movement and one with horrible, awfully gigantic waves that brutally impacted the lowest part of the cliff, trying to get it down. Not deciding which one it prefers.

A sudden impulse came over me, and I couldn’t control it. _What would happen if I threw myself from up here right now?_ The voice kept calling me, louder this time, and I heard it, but my body didn’t. I turned over my heels and opened my arms, now facing him. Tears crawled down his face, probably making it difficult for him to see. Nevertheless, he continued to run. A scream escaped his lungs, broken and full of pain. It was my name.

He was closer, closer. One second passed, then another one. He extended a hand, trying to catch a handful of my dress. “Don’t cry”. Hearing me say that, he cried more. And just when he was about to make it, a smile appeared on my face.

And I fell.


	2. Descent

When I opened my eyes, I kept going down. The peak of the cliff, from where he was watching me fall, was smaller and smaller every time I blinked. The landscape changed as then I had a different point of view, it seemed to me that the clouds were moving towards my body, trying to prevent me from splashing in the water. Not that that was happening anytime soon.

I could only look down for a moment before the strong wind put my head back in its place, looking up. Maybe I was imagining things, but the ocean wasn’t getting any closer. As I helplessly watched my dress going up, trying to catch the clouds’ helping hand, I realized that I didn’t need anything else, this was enough, just enough to fulfill my dreams. I realized that falling wasn’t as bad as people made it seem. I realized that it actually wouldn’t bother me to keep going down and down, avoiding all those clouds, but never actually getting in the water. I realized that, for the first time in all my life, I felt really free.

As I was finally closing the distance between the ocean and my falling body, my mind went wild. I closed my eyes, not being able to stand the suddenly almost suffocating freedom feeling that I got from that experience.

_ Stop _ , I thought.  _ Don’t keep falling _ , I ordered. And just like that, the wind stopped blowing, the clouds stood still, the waves disappeared and the constant ringing in my eardrums ceased.

It was as if the world had stopped moving only to listen to my wish. And it was granted. My body floated about a meter above the water. I blinked once, then twice, but it was real. I was flying for real this time. The freedom I had felt earlier multiplicated uncountable times as my mind ended assuming that one fact.

Flying. The one thing humanity can’t do. The superpower all kids want to have. Definitely, the best feeling in the universe.

Only by thinking, my body moved on its own, horizontally to the ocean. I couldn’t help myself and increased the speed, extending one hand to touch the water. It all was so satisfying that I had to smile. The ocean was so crystalline that I could almost see its bottom.

I changed directions and started going up, rotating over myself with my arms extended to both sides. From afar, I saw him, looking at me with desorbitated eyes, probably not believing what his mind was registering. I gifted him with the best of my smiles, trying to reassure him that I was fine.

Right after, a ray of sun fell over me. I raised my eyes, not caring about burning them. Those gorgeous clouds were parting ways, letting space for the Sun to do his triumphant entry.

I couldn’t help myself but to feel playful, and I greeted the Sun as if he was a king and I, just a mere noble. Picking my dress with both hands, I bowed, eyes closed, smile on.

When I opened them again, the landscape had once again changed.

_ Is this really not a dream? _


	3. Vision

Everything before my eyes was breathtaking. But she… she was out of this world. Seeing her flying was surely the most shocking thing in my life, only preceded by the facial expression she made when, all of a sudden, all types of marine life scaped the ocean, only to keep swimming in the clouds.

Maybe I imagined it, but the sky seemed to darken, trying to resemble that color of the deep waters, the clouds softened and created light waves, adapting to the new living creatures inside of them, and everything concentrated in the center of it all, that little person in a dress. Small people do great things, they say. Well, I think that challenging all physical laws out there was quite an achievement.

I had never seen a whale before, but for all I know, these ones were pretty big. Going up and down in the clouds, they made a huge contrast with the little fish that flew among them. A whole bank of them: golden, sparkly, glowing small fishes left the security of those white sponges to meet the flying girl.

_ Ah, why didn’t I bring a camera? _

All my photographer’s phores were screaming at me to grab that unbelievable moment in a picture, so that it would live forever. The light was just perfect, remarking her beauty with a light ray of Sun; and if I walked back a couple steps back, I would have caught what would have been one of the best angles of my career.

That was the first time I had ever seen her so… complete? I didn’t even know if what her face expressed in that moment was a feeling. She looked happy, the most happy I've ever seen a person so far, but it wasn’t only happiness. The most accurate way of describing it was to imagine a potion of surprise, craziness, beauty, power, joy and a very generous dose of freedom that had just spilled all over her. 

Oddly enough, I found myself feeling relieved that I wasn’t the one experiencing all that, since I probably would have died in the act of trying to control the overwhelming sensation. In some moment in the middle of my never ending thoughts, she turned to me and extended a welcoming hand. I swear I heard her voice calling my name inside my head, so loud that my eardrums could have broken.

“Come with me”, she mouthed.

To this day, I still don’t know how, but just as she sealed again her lips, my feet left the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story, I really appreciate it!


End file.
